OSSOS ENTERRADOS
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: Entre a realidade e a lenda, fique com a lenda". E quando um tripulante da Yamato se vê sem nada a perder, o capitão Derek Wildstar se vê com uma difícil decisão nas mãos...


**OSSOS ENTERRADOS**

**Por Alexander Lancaster  
  
**

_Sempre acreditei que estávamos sempre certos. Tínhamos o mito a nosso favor. A bandeira que está às minhas costas - o sol vermelho estendendo seus raios para todas as direções - é muito mais que uma bandeira. A nave em que estamos é muito mais do que uma nave. Mas eu sempre vou me lembrar de algo que volta e meia sussurram nos corredores, mas ninguém tem coragem de dizer em voz alta. Porque o mito que contruímos é mais nobre do que a realidade, mas as realidades costumam vagar como fantasmas - não acreditamos neles, mas um dia na verdade eles tiveram vida e permanecem nos assombrando. _

_Como os restos de ossos nos canhões da Yamato. _

_Se alguém estiver lendo isso... claro, quem escreve diários supõe que um dia será lido... poderá rir. Eu não rio. Mas dizem os boatos que certos generais japoneses da Segunda Guerra treinavam seus principais comandados obrigando-os a mutilar com uma espada o braço direito de uma pobre mulher, normalmente chinesa, e a deixavam viver com aquilo, para que aprendessem a ser impiedosos - e me lembro dos documentários que nosso governo não mostra nas televisões, mas que eu vi e que qualquer um que saiba onde procurar pode ver, com os chineses sendo atirados vivos em fossos e enterrados por exércitos que marchavam em círculos para aplainar a terra sobre eles... _

_E me lembro dos canhões. Diz a lenda... e os meus superiores procuraram sempre nos ensinar que isso é mentira, e eu mesmo não sei se isso é verdade... que realmente eles enfiavam os oficiais que falhavam ou desobedeciam vivos em canhões e disparavam em alto mar. _

_Uma vez perguntei sobre isso para um membro da equipe que restaurou a Yamato quando a removeram do mar. Ele mesmo ficou silencioso. Falou que era difícil saber. Foram muitos séculos e não se pode deixar de levar em conta o efeito químico da corrosão, da ferrugem, e de eventuais restos orgânicos de criaturas marinhas que tranquilamente instalaram-se ali dentro ao longo de todo esse tempo. Soube que um cientista, movido por curiosidade mórbida, procurou confirmar essa história. E realmente haviam restos que indicavam a presença de cálcio, mas nada que confirmasse ou desmentisse a possibilidade._

_Até hoje eu me sinto perturbado por isso, como se dormisse sobre os ossos de todos os homens que podem ter morrido criminosamente em nome dessa bandeira às minhas costas._

_Eu não sei dizer mais nada._

_(Dos diários do Capitão Derek Wildstar)._

* * *

- Nome, número e posto.

- Kenshiro Platt, 3895771, oficial de artilharia, Capitão!

- Pai americano?

- Pai britânico, Capitão!

- Tudo bem. Posição de repouso.

- ...

- Perfeito. Oficial Platt, tem consciência de que esta é apenas uma audiência, não um julgamento?

- Não tenho certeza sobre o que se trata, Capitão...

- Acalme-se, Platt. Nós queremos apenas avaliar a situação. Ninguém quer condená-lo por nada.

- Sim, Capitão.

- "timo. Bem, o fato é que você transgrediu uma norma que levamos a sério. Queremos ter certeza apenas de que não foi um ato consciente, ou melhor, de que não houve intenção expressa de execução gratuita de um alvo indefeso. Tem consciência de que caso se configure um ato criminoso, teremos que entrar com um processo de corte marcial?

- ...

- Responda...

- Sim, Capitão.

- Perfeito. Tenente Forrester, pode ler o relatório do oficial Platt, a partir do segundo parágrafo, em voz alta?

- Sim, Capitão. Aham... "O objeto era pouco visível dentro do nosso parâmetro de visão. Não era de nenhum inimigo conhecido na aparência, mas já fomos atraídos para outras armadilhas antes, e destravei as armas dos canhões que estavam sob meu comando. Me foi dito às 03:32h, horário da Terra, fuso-horário de Tóquio, para mantê-las em prontidão."

- Obrigado, Tenente. Estava sob ordens diretas da ponte de comando, estou correto, Oficial Platt?

- Sim, Capitão.

- Alguém ordenou que atirasse?

- Não, senhor.

- Pôde ver algo que justificasse essa atitude?

- ...

- Responda, Oficial Platt. Pôde ver algo que justificasse essa atitude?

- ...Eu não sei, Capitão.

* * *

- Ora, Derek, não é culpa sua. Eu sei que hoje foi um dia de cão, mas convenhamos, essa é uma dessas situações típicas que acontecem em qualquer guerra. Um soldado está tenso, fica preso dentro de uma nave espacial vinte e quatro horas por dia, raramente vê o exterior, e quando vê nem é o céu! Ele tem que usar uma droga de capacete, respirar por um tubo, e ouvir ordens o tempo todo quando - eu disse quando - está lá fora. É normal que eventualmente alguém perca o controle, e lembre-se que o tal Platt é um oficial da terceira ponte! Ninguém quer ir para a terceira ponte!

- Você não entende, San. Aquele era um pedido de ajuda. Você sabe que o protocolo é bem claro nessas horas, e se quiser saber, se há alguma coisa decente escrita nessas regras...

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- ...é justamente o procedimento de darmos assistência a qualquer nave avariada que não seja claramente inimiga. E não tínhamos um indicativo de que aquela fosse uma nave inimiga.

- Eu estou dizendo que você apenas deve relaxar, respirar fundo... pegue esse copo... e por as idéias em ordem. Eu sou médico militar há muitos anos e posso dizer que sou um bom juiz de caráter. Ninguém é melhor juiz de caráter do que um médico militar, sabia? Vejo a morte todo santo dia, então chega uma hora em que ninguém tem mais nada a esconder de mim.

- E qual é o seu diagnóstico sobre mim, Dr. Juiz-de-Caráter?

- Você é estressado demais, Derek.

- Eu?

- Sim, sim, estressado. Eu sei, você é o capitão desta nave, tem que cuidar de todos esses homens sob seu comando, evitar que eles fiquem malucos e garantir que eles estejam a postos sempre que uma esquadra inimiga aparece do nada. Mas veja bem, a única mulher desta nave está ao seu lado, e se você não fez uma besteira até agora, ela tem sua parte nisso...

- Mais um motivo para os homens ficarem nervosos...

- Pode ser, mas eles confiam cegamente em você, Derek. Se você entrar num buraco escuro, todos eles entrariam e te seguiriam mesmo sabendo que você não está enxergando nada. Ninguém iria encostar na "mulher do capitão", mas isso não muda o fato de que eles não tem uma válvula de escape. Estão quase explodindo, já percebeu?

- Você está justificando o que esse homem fez?

- Não, estou apenas dizendo que entendo. Claro, não justifica. Nada justifica. Mas por outro lado, e se ele estava certo? E se fosse uma armadilha e ele apenas tenha reagido instintivamente ao primeiro sinal?

- Mas os homens não estão reagindo assim tão bem quanto você...

- ...

- San...

- Eu acho que é melhor você tomar outro copo.

* * *

_Miyuki, _

_Sim, eu sei, você me mandou um fax dizendo que estava tudo acabado entre nós. Eu não vou instistir quanto a isso até porque eu estou longe demais de você para tentar lutar para que fiquemos juntos. Ao menos você não me trocou por outro homem ainda. Apenas se cansou de esperar. Fiquei um ano longe quando fomos a Iscandar. Um ano longe quando fomos a Telezar. E mais um ano longe quando saímos em busca de um planeta. Foi um ano quente este último, não foi?_

_De qualquer forma eu não queria mandar mais nada para você. Nenhuma carta. Nada. Mas eu me dei conta que não tenho mais pais, meus amigos todos estão ou na nave ou já seguiram seu rumo na vida aí na Terra de tal forma que eu não tenho nada mais a ver com eles. E desgraçadamente, a única pessoa que eu tenho para mandar uma carta é você. Só você._

_Eu estou com um olho roxo. Briga no refeitório. Pisei na bola na seção de artilharia... não vou dar detalhes quanto a isso. O problema é que os outros me odeiam. Não, não estou procurando conquistar sua pena. É que eu preciso falar isso com alguém. E ultimamente isso não tem sido fácil. O pessoal anda me chamando de assassino quando chega perto de mim, e um chegou a cuspir no meu prato. Quebrei a cara do sujeito, mas no final todos tivemos que ir para a enfermaria. Ninguém falou nada, todo mundo "tropeçou". Mas o doutor pareceu entender bem o que aconteceu. _

_O Capitão Wildstar me chamou para uma audiência hoje. Ele é a autoridade mais alta dentro desta nave. O que quer dizer que se ele chegar a conclusão de que sou um caso para corte marcial, ele, na falta de um oficial superior e em tempos de guerra, como este, tem até o direito de me executar aqui mesmo. _

_Amanhã de manhã eu vou ter uma nova audiência. Sei que agora sou um estranho para você, mas se ainda tiver alguma lembrança boa do que nós fomos, por favor, reze por mim._

_Sem muito mais a dizer,_

_Kenshiro_

* * *

- Bem, segundo você afirma, oficial Platt, quando a nave estava a alguns metros da linha de tiro, ela começou a gerar um ponto de luz.

- Correto, Capitão.

- Poderia descrever como a imagem foi percebida em seu campo de visão?

- Um borrão com um ponto de luz pequeno, senhor.

- Tem certeza de que ele apareceu nesse momento? Que já não estava visível antes?

- ...

- Vou repetir, oficial Platt... tem certeza absoluta de que ele apareceu nesse momento? Que já não estava visível antes?

- Não, Capitão.

- Tem consciência de que poderia ser apenas uma lanterna apagada para minimizar o consumo de energia da nave, e ligada para que pudessem vizualizar sua acoplagem?

- Não naquele momento, Capitão.

- Mas tem consciência agora.

- Sim, Capitão.

- A luz o ofuscou de alguma forma?

- Não, Capitão.

- Mas o pegou de surpresa?

- Não sei, Capitão...

- Fale mais alto, por favor.

- Não sei, Capi...

- Capitão Wildstar, oficiais Forrester, Sandor e Platt, desculpem interromper, mas parece ser urgente. Precisam do senhor, Capitão, na ponte de comando AGORA.

* * *

_"O ataque inimigo aconteceu às 07:43h, horário da Terra, fuso horário de Tóquio. Uma esquadra encabeçada por dois porta-aviões de modelo não-identificado entrou em nosso campo de radar, lançando duas esquadrilhas de caças. Imediatamente foram acionadas nossas medidas de praxe: as artilharias laterais foram postas em atividade, revelando um defeito inesperado em um de nossos canhões principais e portanto, limitando nosso raio de ação._

_"O objetivo aparente dos caças inimigos era nos danificar o suficiente para abrir terreno para três fragatas, que se dirigiam à Yamato nas respectivas direções de 8, 12 e 4 horas. Seu alvo mais claro era o canhão de ondas, e dois caças, na tentativa de se atirarem contra sua abertura, acabaram destruindo a terceira ponte e, em seguida, danificando sem grande gravidade parte do convés. Um terceiro caça, no entanto, conseguiu acertar o canhão de ondas, forçando nossos mecânicos a se dirigir à seção específica do canhão. Pudemos abater um dos porta-aviões às 08:01h, e tivemos quatro baixas entre os Tigres Negros até tal momento, os pilotos Warren Williams, Thomas Gordon, Sun-Kai Wang e Kenichi Watanabe, a quem eu recomendo uma condecoração post-mortem extra por abater, com o custo da própria vida, o porta-aviões acima citado."_

- Batendo seu relatório, querido?

- Lola, não vi você entrar...

- Estou fora do meu turno, lembra? Ainda não preciso bater continência ao entrar neste quarto...

- ...

- Você ainda não sabe o que fazer quanto ao Platt, não é?

- Como sabe que estou pensando nele?

- Achei difícil que você não fosse pensar.

- É verdade.

- Querido, você não pode fazer mais nada.

- Eu sei, Lola... eu sei. Eu estou avaliando tudo até agora. Tudo indica que não houve susto, ele na verdade não aguentou a tensão. Poderia escapar com uma avaliação psiquiátrica...

- Derek, isso não adianta mais.

- ...

- O que vai fazer depois desse relatório?

- Escrever as cartas para as famílias das baixas do dia. A pior parte do trabalho.

- Platt não tinha pais ou outros parentes pelo que me consta...

- Tinha uma noiva, acho.

- Não sei.

- Deixe eu completar isto aqui, por favor. Não acho que eu vá demorar.

_"Uma vez executados os reparos no canhão principal defeituoso e nos danos internos do canhão de ondas, respectivamente às 08:10h e 08:13h, pudemos reagir com mais propriedade, mas infelizmente o canhão de ondas apresentava bloqueios externos provocados pelos restos do caça inimigo, fazendo com que ele não pudesse disparar quando foi acionado. Sem que lhe fosse solicitado, o oficial Kenshiro Platt se ofereceu para remover os restos da superfície da abertura do canhão. Convém lembrar que a arma de ondas só não disparou pela culatra porque_

* * *

- Câmbio! Conroy, quero um informe urgente da situação!

- Câmbio! Capitão, o segundo porta-aviões bateu em retirada antes que fosse destruído, mas uma das fragatas já entrou em ação e danificou dois caças! Ordenei retirada imediata para ambos.

- Capitão, dois caças pedem permissão de embarque...

- Permissão concedida!

- Capitão, o radar está captando um corpo estranho na abertura do canhão de ondas.

- Deve ser algum resto do caça inimigo...

- Na verdade ele está se movendo, senhor.

- O QUÊ?

- Capitão, tem alguém entrando em contato conosco, senhor! Parece ser um dos nossos...

- Ponha-o na linha.

- Câmbio, aqui é o oficial Platt!

- Câmbio! Aqui é o Capitão Wildstar! Platt, retire-se daí imediatamente!

- Eu não posso, Capitão! A abertura do canhão foi emperrada por um estilhaço de metal da nave! Eu estou removendo as placas com uma arma de energia encontrada no arsenal... À medida em que vou cortando, as placas se desprendem e estão flutuando na gravidade zero! Tenham cuidado!

- Preste atenção, Platt! Ninguém aqui está questionando seu zelo! Você tem que retornar porque a arma de ondas foi disparada, e o disparo não saiu apenas por conta de um dispositivo de segurança que impede que...

- Só falta uma placa, Capitão!

- ... a operação seja concluída caso a abertura do canhão não funcione...

- Ela está se soltando, falta pouco...

- RETORNE IMEDIATAMENTE, PLATT! ISTO É UMA ORDEM DE SEU CAPITÃO!

- É AGORA...

* * *

_"O sacrifício heróico do oficial Platt não deve ser esquecido. Com o disparo da arma de ondas, debelamos as frotas inimigas num arco de 157 graus, alcançado com a movimentação do casco sobre seu eixo, ampliando o alcance de dano. Restou, no entanto, uma das fragatas, originalmente em posição de quatro horas em relação à Yamato, que bateu em retirada ao lado de eventuais caças inimigos que escaparam aos efeitos da arma de ondas. O porta-aviões que bateu em retirada tambem pareceu não ter escapado ao disparo. _

_"Além de recomendá-lo às mesmas condecorações dadas ao oficial Watanabe, se faz necessário constar em sua ficha o seu feito do dia 23, quando ele percebeu uma armadilha inimiga e, antes que pudessem disparar à queima-roupa em nosso casco, sob o disfarce de uma nave avariada, os eliminou no momento em que sua arma se tornou perceptível sob seu campo de visão."_

- Tem certeza de que vai escrever isso em seu relatório, Derek?

- Eu já conversei com todo mundo com quem deveria conversar sobre isso.

- E...?

- ...

- Entendo, querido... tenho certeza que você deve estar fazendo a coisa certa.

- Não, Lola.

- ...

- Não estou.

* * *

_Mas um capitão tem que fazer o que um capitão tem que fazer._

_Não sei o que Lola deve estar pensando. Mas o problema maior não é esse. Como tantos que se sacrificaram pela Yamato, Platt terá um lugar no nosso memorial. Quando saírmos dessa nave, teremos o mito a nosso favor. Porque o mito que construímos pode ser mais nobre do que a realidade, mas as realidades costumam vagar como fantasmas - não acreditamos neles, mas um dia na verdade eles tiveram vida e permanecem nos assombrando. _

_A bandeira que tenho às minhas costas é mais do que uma bandeira. A nave em que estamos é mais do que uma nave. E nos corredores se sussurrará, mas ninguém confirmará, que um punhado de homens indefesos e à deriva em pleno espaço foi morto por um homem assustado que paranoicamente disparou contra quem não podia reagir._

_E novamente penso nos restos de ossos nos tubos dos canhões da Yamato. Mas ninguém poderia admitir isso. Mancharia o mito da nau invencível povoada de rapazes heróicos. Nós somos humanos, apenas humanos, mas não é assim que devemos ser vistos para que a esperança depositada em nós permaneça de pé._

_Até hoje eu me sinto perturbado por isso, como se dormisse sobre os ossos de todos os homens que podem ter morrido criminosamente em nome dessa bandeira às minhas costas._

_Talvez eu realmente durma. _

_(Dos diários do Capitão Derek Wildstar)_

* * *

_MINAMOTO MIYUKI_

_SALA 4757_

_DORMIT"RIO PARA ESTUDANTES PRÉDIO 5_

_UNIVERSIDADE DE OSAKA,_

_8-1-1, AOMATANI-HIGASHI, MINO-SHI_

_OSAKA 562-8558 JAPÃO  
  
_

_O Ministério da Guerra tem o pesar de informar que o oficial Kenshiro Platt deu sua vida em nome do Planeta Terra. Embora a dor da perda pareça insustentável, esperamos que ao menos o fato do seu noivo ter morrido como um legítimo herói, por sua nave, por seu planeta e por aqueles que nele vivem, sirva de alento numa hora tão difícil._

_Que Deus esteja com sua alma e que a fortaleça nesse momento de tristeza,_

_CAPITÃO DEREK WILDSTAR,_

_COMANDANTE DO ENCOURAÇADO ESPACIAL YAMATO _


End file.
